


My Diamond

by literature_and_ocean_waves



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I really love writing origin stories, tried to keep it in kind of a fairy tale style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literature_and_ocean_waves/pseuds/literature_and_ocean_waves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one in all the known universe had ever attempted to create life from stone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Diamond

Once upon a very, very long time ago, there was a planet.

Large and rocky and dry, this planet circled a lovely yellow star. So far from our own bright sun, yet also so alike. 

 

Oh this planet, there lived a king. One powerful and the latest in a long dynasty of rulers. 

The king ruled over all he saw. From the onyx mines to the north to the great plains of the south. All belonged to him. 

He had massive armies at his command, countless servants at his beckoning, and dozens of wives and children. 

He had everything that could make even the most powerful of men green with envy. 

 

But what the king loved more than anything was not his armies or his servants or his wives and children.   
It was his gems. 

His lovely, precious stones that sat in his chambers, all for him. 

He loved the way they sparkled and shown in the light of his world’s bright yellow star. 

The cool, smooth feel of their finish. 

Nothing could compare to their exquisite beauty. 

 

And out of all of his gems, the most beautiful were his diamonds. 

Pink. 

Yellow. 

Blue. 

And White. 

White was his most favorite. 

“In the entire great universe, nothing is as lovely as you.” The king would say. 

 

The king carried the white diamond with him everywhere. 

He spoke to it. Telling it his woes and fussing over its shine. 

Its luster filled his days and haunted his dreams. 

No greater had he ever loved anything so dearly. 

Not his wives, not his children, not even himself. 

 

Finally, the king could stand it no longer. 

His diamond must live so that they may speak to one another. 

He went to his greatest magicians, demanding their help. 

“Make my diamond live!” He cried. 

The magicians were stunned. Though their knowledge was great and their technology strong, no one in all the known universe had ever attempted to create life from stone!

But he was their king. And they must obey. 

 

They spent days and night pouring over tests and examining the tissues of many animals. 

For on this planet, magic and science were two sides of the same coin. 

Finally, after the planet’s yellow star had circled the skies seven times, they succeeded. 

“My king,” One said. “We have done it.”

“Show me!” The king bellowed. 

The magicians stepped aside and behind them stood the most beautiful creature the king had even seen. 

She was tall and thin and her hair stuck up in lovely spikes around her head, framing a sharply-jawed face. 

And her skin. Oh her skin. 

It shown with the same luster and grace as the diamond. 

The diamond. Which lay set within her chest, as lovely as a stone in a ring, and the true source of her form. 

The king walked forward and took her hands in his own. 

“My diamond.” He said. “You are my diamond.”

“I am your diamond.” White Diamond answered. 

“You belong to me.” The king said. 

“I belong to you.” White Diamond answered. 

And so it was. 

 

The king was happier than he had ever been. 

Just as before, he walked the halls of his palace with White Diamond. 

He spoke to her. Telling her his woes and fussing over her shine. 

But now, White Diamond would speak back. 

Quietly and with little words to say. But nonetheless she could speak. 

Not that the king really listened. 

“In the entire great universe, nothing is as lovely as you.” The king would say.

“In the entire great universe, nothing is as lovely as me.” White Diamond would answer. 

 

The years passed. The king grew old. But White Diamond remained the same. 

“Eternally perfect.” The king liked to say, running his fingers over her arm. 

 

The king was ancient now and very ill. He lay in his bed, dying. 

He called out for his Diamond. 

“My Diamond,” He said. “I will not be here for much longer. Tell me, before I am gone, what wish can I grant you? My greatest treasure.”

White Diamond thought about it for a long moment, then spoke her wish. 

“My King,” she said. “When you are gone, I will be all alone. Please. Can’t the other diamonds be brought to life so that I may have sisters?”

The old king smiled, love shining in his tired, milky eyes. 

“Of course, my Diamond.” He said. “Whatever you wish.”

He gave the final order to his magicians and then breathed his last breath. 

 

The magicians got to work immediately and soon after, three new Diamonds had been brought to life. 

Pink. 

Yellow. 

And Blue.

“We are the Diamonds.” White Diamond said to her sisters. “In the entire great universe, nothing is as lovely as we.” 

“In the entire great universe, nothing is as lovely as we.” said the other Diamonds. 

 

More years passed. 

There came much fighting amongst the many princes. 

For with their father’s obsession with his Diamond, he never declared an heir. 

All wished to be king. 

All wanted the massive armies at his command, countless servants at his beckoning, and dozens of wives and children.

But most of all, they wanted the Diamonds. 

“I should have the Diamonds!” cried one prince. “I am the eldest!”

“You are not the eldest! I am!” cried another. “I should have the Diamonds!”

“I am the strongest! I should have the Diamonds!”

“I am the cleverest! I should have the Diamonds!”

 

The princes’ fighting only increased by the day. 

The Diamonds watched the mayhem from their balcony above the courtyards. Silent. 

Finally, White Diamond spoke. 

“Sisters,” she said. “These princes are all fools, just as their father was. Yet one amongst them shall become king.”

“They have no sense of decorum or elegance.” said Blue Diamond. 

“They will fight until blood spilt.” said Yellow Diamond. 

“The kingdom will fall.” said Pink Diamond. 

“Yes.” White Diamond answered. “So what shall we do?”

The Diamonds thought about it for a long moment, then spoke their solution. 

“In the entire great universe, nothing is as lovely as we.”

 

The Diamonds went to the magicians’ lab, which had been abandoned when the fighting began. 

The Diamonds gathered up onyx, the most heavily mined material on this planet. 

They used the same formula that brought them to life. 

And from that onyx, they created an army. 

“We are your Diamonds!” They cried. 

“You are our Diamonds!” The onyx soldiers cried. 

“Fight for us!” The Diamonds yelled. “Kill all the princes!”

“We shall kill all the princes!” The onyx soldiers yelled. 

 

And so they did. 

The onyx soldiers destroyed the stupidly fighting princes. Even when the princes called upon their armies, it was to no avail. 

The onyx soldiers were ruthless and their hard, gem bodies could not be killed. 

In a short time, every one of the princes was dead. 

 

The citizens of the kingdom stood at the gates of the palace, chanting for the Diamonds. 

“You are our new rulers!” They cried in joy. But the Diamonds just looked down at them in disgust. 

“Weak.” They said. “Organic. Soft. Our Gems are better than you will ever be.”

So they made more. 

 

They gathered up all the gemstones on the planet. 

Every last one. 

From vaults. 

From mines. 

From jewelry. 

And they breathed life into each and every one. 

Rubies. 

Amethyst.

Jasper. 

Onyx. 

Warriors all. Women all. 

For the Diamonds had seen the greed and stupidity in the eyes of men and vowed to keep their Gems as only women. 

 

The Gem warriors destroyed the kingdom. And the people. All of them. 

Until nothing remained on the planet but life created from stone. 

 

The Diamonds came before their new citizens. 

White Diamond, the eldest and eternal leader, spoke. 

“We are your Diamonds!” she cried. 

“You are my Diamonds!” The Gems cried. 

“This is our Homeworld, but it is not enough!” White Diamond yelled. 

“This is our Homeworld, but it is not enough!” The Gems yelled.

“Only the universe itself will satisfy us!” White Diamond shouted. 

“Only the universe itself will satisfy us!” The Gems shouted.

“So we will conqueror worlds and make them our own!” White Diamond screamed.

“So we will conqueror worlds and make them our own!” The Gems screamed.

“And why will we do this?!” White Diamond finished. 

“Because in the entire great universe, nothing is as lovely as you!” The Gems chanted. 

White Diamond smirked. “Exactly”. 

 

The End.


End file.
